1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a speed control apparatus for a motor used, for example, in a video tape recorder (VTR).
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, the speed control of a motor has been effected under the premise that the accuracy of its FG (Frequency Generator) is very good.